


With a Dash of Cinnamon

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was full of doubt and worry, her insecurities getting the best of her. Even the endless love she holds deep inside is not enough to drag her out of the depths of despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laughing, she lightly taps the back of the other girl's cranium. The girl's blonde head dips forward and her long hair, styled into two ondango, sway. Those golden tresses form bangs just over her blue eyes, which turn to glare back at her assailant. “Rei,” the girl whines, “What was that for?”

Rei laughs as she stands, “Are you done, Usagi?” Her dark purple eyes stay locked onto Usagi's slender body as it seems to wiggle in its spot. A soft smile graces Rei's lips, aware of the way Usagi's eyes look away with her cheeks lightly tinted with pink.

In that moment Rei catches the glint of the phone resting on the table before them. Her hands idle in their reach for the empty bowls, for which she had fixed them a small lunch. Black hair falls over her shoulder, shielding her face from Usagi's view, and for that she's glad. The perplexed look on her countenance is one that even she's not sure about.

All she knows is the all consuming fire that burns inside of her. She bites, hard, on the inside of her cheek – doing her best to quell any emotion that dares to rise to the surface. To not draw attention to herself, she gathers up the bowls and moves around the side of the table. As she does do, Usagi tentatively returns her gaze to the table for which she picks up her phone.

Even with her back turned and eyes closed, she can see the name. Yet still she tries not to let it bother her, like so many other times it might have. It's when Usagi stands and brushes her hands over her short, dark blue skirt that she gets it. Usagi fixes the white jacket over pink top before slipping her phone into one of the pockets.

“Thanks for lunch Rei, it was great!”

Glancing over her shoulder, she raises an eyebrow at the blonde, “Are you leaving?”

Usagi rubs at the back of her head, “Yeah, I need to get some notes from Ami.”

Quickly setting the bowls back down on the table, Rei meets Usagi at the edge of the table. “If you need help studying, I'll help you.”

“Thanks Rei,” she says, a miniscule smile on her face.

_**Do I imagine it, or do I see your stare? Is there still a longing there? Oh I hate myself, and I feel crazy. Such a classic tale.** _

“Anything for you.”

The small voice is followed by Usagi turning her head, breaking their eye contact. Rei reaches out for Usagi, intending to give her a hug goodbye, to bring her close. The blonde allows the taller girl to embrace her, her face burrowing into the side of Rei's neck. She brings one arm up to lightly wrap around Rei's side. But the movement is stiff and maybe even a little cautious. As Rei goes to pull away she notices her love's look, one that doesn't focus on her but instead on the door – as if she can't wait to get away from her.

That glance almost makes Rei falter and dismiss the pretty little whispers she tells herself. It's the same look Usagi gave earlier – one that she thought was love. Her eyes stalk the way Usagi turns her gaze away from the door and back to Rei herself. Rei clenches a fist at her side before uncurling her fingers slowly so that her nails cease to bite into her palms.

_**Current girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, I'm trying to be cool. Am I being paranoid? Am I seeing things? Am I just insecure?** _

The pain throbbing in her hand is nothing as she reaches for Usagi, the girl opening the door wider. In the last moment Rei wraps her arms around Usagi's shoulders, pulling Usagi against her. She waits patiently for Usagi, holding her breath while Usagi tilts her head. The second she does, Rei captures her lips in a kiss. Her own eyes are closed, giving every ounce of love that boils inside of her body. Usagi weakly kisses back into the intoxicating kiss, her lips pulling away even before Rei wishes her to.

Rei's arms begin to slip away despite wanting to drag the girl back inside and keep her all to herself. “Are you still coming back tonight like we planned?”

Usagi says little, merely gives a brief smile before taking a step away. “I'll call you later before I come.”

_**I want to believe it's just you and me. Sometimes it feels like there's three of us in here baby. So I wait for you to call and I try to act natural.** _

Rei gives a hopeful smile, “Be safe! Don't forget to call!”

One step turns to two which turns to an easy stride away from her. Rei can only watch, her breath caught in her throat as the ends of Usagi's pigtails disappear from her view. She takes it slow at first, exhaling in one rough movement. Before she knows it she's taking a step back and shutting the door. Each motion is mechanical and purely her body acting out what should be done next. Her mind is elsewhere, running through the maze that are her thoughts.  
  
Leaning back against the door, she can only idle there. Her eyes glance about the room and her breathing starts become quick and shallow. Those dark violet eyes hide away from the world and she can only clutch at her chest. The red shirt crumples in her grasp while her sock-clad feet lose traction against the floor. She begins to slip down the door and with every inch she finds her feelings morphing. By the time her rear hits the ground all she can see are the flashes of what just happened.

Usagi's distant glance. Blonde tresses swaying as she turns away from Rei. And that name on the screen of her phone.

Minako Aino...

Her other hand slams against the ground. The balled up fist repeatedly hits the ground several times, only stopping as she leans her head back against the door. Her breath comes out in heavy, rugged pants as she tries to quell the anger. But she can do no such thing with her mind racing for an answer – an answer to stop the smile from slipping away from her lips. Usagi is hers after all, the one that loves her back just as much.

That's when she recalls, Usagi will call her – she's coming back. The phone call means nothing. The blatant lie means nothing.

But even as she repeats that in her mind, she can't stop her heart from constricting in her chest – as if it's shrinking to try to reduce the damage it's taking.

_**Have you been thinking 'bout her or about me? And while I wait I put on my perfume. Yeah, I want it all over you. I'm gonna mark my territory.** _

Rei lolls her head against the door; right, left, right, left. Finally she stops and opens her eyes, staring over at her bed. She bites at the inside of her lip, worrying it between her teeth. Those purple eyes of hers seem to become hazy with love and lust, two sides of the same coin. For all she can do is stare at the bed on the other side of the room. She watches the scene play out in her mind as if it were a movie.

The way she gently pushed Usagi down against the bed. Running her hand up the girl's leg and only stopping once she cupped her face. Rei cupped the girl's face in her hands and kissed her with such a fiery passion that she thought she had seared the love into Usagi's heart – branding Usagi as hers. She can feel the hands reaching for her, weaving into her tresses and pulling her head close. How the heat between them only grew as Rei slid down on top of her, meshing their bodies so closely that they could become one.

Most of all, she can recall perfectly how she leaned back and took in the way the dimmed lighting highlighted Usagi's face. To which she slowly grew closer to before pressing her lips to the side of Usagi's jaw, whispering a husky message of love in her ear.

But it's all in her memory as she stares at the neatly made bed, wishing it was real once again.

_**I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells my perfume. I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume. I wanna fill the room when she's in it with you.** _

It's not long before Usagi is to her new destination. She comes up to a stop outside of Minako's apartment. It's only a moment later that the girl steps off the stairs and grins at Usagi, her bright blue eyes full of glee. Her hair flows out behind her like spun gold held together at one point, a bright red bow. The young woman holds at the sides of her dress, showing it to Usagi. The green material is light and only goes down halfway to her knees. Around the waist is a bow of matching closer, tied behind her back.

“How do I look?”

Usagi's eyes run up and down her slender frame, a smile and a light blush coming to her face. “You look great!”

The barren street around them allows Minako the perfect opportunity. Her smile turns rather playful as she bounds up to Usagi. Brushing down the length of her dress, she leans forward and their lips press together. Usagi, who had leaned in the rest of the way, slowly pulls away after a moment. The second she does, Minako moves close and pulls her into an embrace. The hug is loose and friendly, something so simple to those on the outside but so romantic to just the two of them.

However, as Minako does so she takes a deep breath. She expects to smell the sweet smell that usually accompanies Usagi. But instead she receives the sharp scent of cinnamon that stings her nose. For a moment it burns and it's all she can do to back away. Under the guise of ending their moment, Minako takes a deep breath and smiles.

“Ready to go?” she asks. Although her mind can't seem to get away from the distinct smell on Usagi, her dear Usagi, she does her best to not let it get to her. Even still she can't fathom why that particular scent lingers on Usagi.

_**Please don't forget me. Do I imagine it, or catch these moments? I know you got history. But I'm your girlfriend, now I'm your girlfriend trying to be cool. I hope I'm paranoid, that I'm just seeing things, that I'm just insecure.** _

Standing apart, Minako reaches for Usagi's hand. She scoops it up into her own and their fingers twine together. Together, nothing else matters or enters their thoughts. Minako glances over at Usagi, still close enough to her to keep her voice soft. “I love you.”

In the last moment they have alone, Minako dismisses all thoughts on the perfume and tilts her head down. Usagi looks up at her, glancing over her shoulder, before arching up and meeting Minako's lips. She slowly pulls away, lowering herself back down, “I love you too.”

_**So I wait for you to call. And I try to act natural. Have you been thinking 'bout her or about me?** _

The dim lighting casts shadows over Rei's slender body. She stands before her dresser in black lingerie with red lace around its edges. The brassiere and panties are a contrast to her milky white skin, which is tentatively covered by her long hair. Going about her normal routine in waiting for Usagi's call, Rei finally decides on her clothing. She shuts the last draw in particular before sweeping her semi-transparent maroon robe and slipping into it.

She closes the material around her body and goes to turn around, thinking about checking her phone. But she stops mid-turn, her gaze burning into the device – willing it to ring, if only once. Yet the seconds continue to tick by, each one thundered by the sound of her heart beating in her ears. All she can think about is Usagi.

What she would be doing to keep her from calling. Who she might have run into that distracted her.

Regardless she can't dismiss one fact. Her lover is on her mind and her doubts stab at her with little needle like thoughts – that Usagi doesn't return the favor.

Her hand idles on her robe, holding it together while digging her fingers into the material. She takes a shallow breath before finally turning her eyes away from the small device.

_**And while I wait I put on my perfume. Yeah, I want it all over you. I'm gonna mark my territory. I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells my perfume. I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume.** _

Rei moves close to her dresser, her hands coming out to clutch onto the lip of it. Her weight is held only by the wooden furniture as her breath seems to catch in her throat. Swallowing hard, she tries to shoo any other thoughts aside. But it's no use.

Usagi hasn't called.

She shakily reaches for the small, round bottle of perfume. The light red liquid sloshes against the glass of its container as she grabs it. Rei draws it close to her body and places her thumb over the top, spritzing herself. The chill of the droplets hit her skin, sending shivers down her spine. The simple act does well to try and renew her hope, hope that Usagi is still hers. So she sets the bottle down, the slight clinking sound echoing in her ears. She strides over to her phone, picking it up and moving closer to her bed. Just as she's within a foot of it, Rei checks her phone for the time.

The bold, black digital numbers sear themselves into her mind. All she can see is that it's far later than their planned meeting and she has zero missed calls.

The phone slides from her fingers and drops to the ground. It bounces end over end before landing several feet away, the screen still lit. Her knees tremble and she can't stay standing a second longer. The robe flares out behind her as her legs fail her as she crashes to the ground, knees slamming hard against the floor. All she can do is try to breathe, the rapid shallow breaths making her chest heave uncontrollably.

Fingers stretch and curl, trying to grasp onto something – anything – as her lashes flutter. But even as she blinks them back, the tears still gather at the corner of her eyes. Rei brings her hands up to her hair, running them through her normally silky strands only to catch onto knots and tangles. She rips her fingers from her hair, slamming them onto the bed. The cries catch in her throat and it's all she can do to keep them in. She clenches her eyes shut and grits her teeth.

“L-Liar...” is all she can stutter out before the sobs destroy any thought of speaking.

Rei digs her nails into the sheets of her bed, balling them in her fists. She hangs onto the edge like it's her life preserver – her only way of staying afloat. But still she drowns, her sobs choking her as she leans her forehead against the lip of the bed. She inhales deep and suddenly all she can smell is her own perfume. The scent of cinnamon makes her gasp amongst the cry that leaves her throat. It burns through her senses and she can't seem to get away from it. Instead, she tugs the sheet closer to her, burying her face in the material to smother her noises as well as the smell.


	2. Chapter 2

The light peaking in through the windows is far from comforting. It pierces her senses and only aids in the beginnings of a throbbing headache. Her comforting dream slips through her fingers like sand as she finds she can't stop herself from waking up. That alone is painful enough. Even more so when she recalls why she wants to stay asleep to begin with.

Rei inhales a shaky breath, one that makes her feel frail and vulnerable. Yet she tries to calm herself, not wanting to let her heart clench up already. She sits up and pushes the sheets away. They crumple up beside her as she swings her legs over the edge of the bed. Her body aches and begs for her to lay back down. After all, restless sleep isn't sleep at all.

Even so she goads herself to stand up; surely Usagi simply fell asleep or got distracted. Not that a pathetic excuse such as that calms Rei's mind in the slightest. She knows better. It only makes her movements seem more lifeless. It takes all she has to move over to her vanity and stare into the mirror.

She drags a hand up through her hair, pushing it to the sides as she stares at her own eyes. They hurt; to blink, to gaze, to do anything other than close. Although they're not puffy and red anymore, the aftereffects of crying herself to sleep has proven to last for quite a while. As she gazes at her reflection she can't help but wonder why.

Is she not good enough? Did she do something wrong? Say something to offend her? Perhaps even hurt her feelings or slight her?

The pleasant ring tone lulls its way to her ears and for a moment she hopes – so desperately that it's hard for her to grasp at the small phone. Her fingers tremble as she opens it and lifts it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Rei! Are you alright? Your voice sounds a little hoarse."

"I'm-" She clears her throat and steadies herself. "I'm fine dummy, I just woke up."

"Woah! It's already past noon! That's not like you at all." A pause of silence before Usagi dares to continue. "About last night… Sorry."

"Where were you? You didn't even text me."

"I, uh, forgot."

_The wrong excuse to use._

Anger bubbles up inside of the dark haired girl and she can't stop it from spilling over the edge of her patience. "You forgot!? We've done this every week for _months_ , Usagi."

"I- I said I was sorry Rei."

"Maybe sorry isn't good enough." Tense – the only word to describe it. She knows she should try to let Usagi explain, give the girl one last chance. Especially from the way her heart beats so loud in her chest. Rei sighs, "What kept you?"

Bumbling words and a panicked tone. "Well, you see, the thing is..." And some hushed words in the background. Usagi laughs loudly to try and cover it up. But it's obvious and they both know it – rather they all do. "I stopped home for a snack and fell asleep." She laughs again. "Can you believe it? It was just so good."

Rei pauses for a moment. She can feel the desire to stop this conversation as much as she wants to continue it. Perhaps even tell the blonde vixen holding up her Usagi that she won't win – she'll never win. But she doesn't. Instead, Rei takes a deep breath and tries to calm her tone. "Fine."

She can't. Her body trembles and her fingers can barely hold the phone a second longer. She hangs up without another thought and lets it clatter back down onto the dresser. Her hands draw up slowly – little by little crumbling as her knees give way – to cup at her face. Knees hitting the ground, Rei lets a heart-wrenching sob break from her lips and muffle against her hands. She tries to bite at her lips, to hold the ungodly sound in and keep it inside.

The frantic thoughts and images of Usagi in that dreadful woman's arms is something that has Rei writhing. Her hands clutch at her long tresses as he tries to force them away – she can't handle them. But it's no use. She reaches up and grasps at the edge of her vanity, struggling to pull herself back up to her feet.

That's when it hits her. All of the strength she could ever needs floods into her body in one instant.

She won't lose Usagi. Oh no, especially not to that woman. It's unfair and deceitful, surely not of Usagi's own choosing. No of course not. Rei stands steady as she reaches for her phone. Sauntering back over to her bed, she flips it open once more and begins to dial a certain blonde's number.

**(_)(_)(_)**

Long, golden tresses sway with the harsh wind that sweeps in off the water. She strides over to the bench with her light green dress swishing about her knees. The light of the sunsets casts a fiery huge upon the stone walk and the trees stretching tall behind the bench. She moves over and takes a seat, tugging her small purse on her arm into her lap. She opens it and pulls out her phone, glancing at the time.

A smile curves at her lips as she reaches up, brushing her fingers through her bangs. She knows she's early, wanting to get home soon with the threat of night rolling in. Her ears perk at the sound of footsteps – a distinctive click. It's only when she turns her head that she spots that flowing black hair.

She smiles wider, standing up to greet her dear friend. Only to stop once she does. It all clicks in at the wrong moment and confusion bubbles up inside of her. The young woman several feet away is not dressed like she should.

Gone are casual clothes only to be replaced by her Sailor Senshi uniform. The short red skirts swishes about her thighs as she saunters forward. The bow tied about her waist and adorning her chest bounces with each demanding step. She stops after a few feet and raises her arm, pointing a gloved finger at the blonde.

"Minako."

Said girl swallows hard while her brows raise, "Rei- I mean Sailor Mars, what are you doing? Is there an enemy nearby?"

"Don't be coy with me. You've tricked Usagi!"

"What are you talking about? I'd never do that!"

Rei draws her hand back to herself. "You've turned Usagi against me. I won't let you do anymore damage!"

She holds her arm out to the side and opens her hand, her symbol flashing in the palm of her hand. Fire surges forth as she molds it to her will. Bringing her arms up she supports a bow and arrow made of flickering fire – pointing straight at Minako.

Minako takes a cautious step backward and brings her hands up. "R- Rei, calm down. We can talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about while you're in the way." Rei draws the arrow back and without another word she lets it sail from her bow.

She can't breathe or think, she can only react. Minako throws a hand up in the air, "Venus Star Power!"

The cry falls onto deaf ears. Rei watches as the arrow collides with Minako. As much as she hopes it hit the mark, she's sure the girl has managed to allude her. The fire disperses and fades away to reveal Minako standing in her own uniform accented with blues and oranges.

She glares at Rei, "What is _wrong_ with you!?"

"Me! How about you!?"

Rei prepares another attack, her gaze hardening. "Why can't you just stay away from Usagi!"

Minako shakes her head back and forth as she gestures wildly. "She's not _yours_!"

She doesn't say another word, not as those words surge forward faster and deadlier than any arrow she can fire. Rei holds her hands before her as a ring of fire surrounds her. They fuse into her palms before flying outward in small hoops.

Minako lunges to the side. She drops and rolls before springing back up onto her feet. She runs straight for Rei before cutting to the side and hopping backward. It's enough to confuse Rei and have her back up, putting distance between them.

But Minako isn't done – far from it. As Rei sends forth another spray of fire hoops, Minako is preparing her own. Two crescent moons collide over her head as she raises her right index finger up, touching them. She lowers her arm and points straight at Rei, "Crescent Beam!"

The attacks collide and disperse one another, nullifying any damage that could have been done. Minako takes a deep breath, "Stop this Rei!"

"You'll never win!"

"This is ridiculous, Rei!"

"Please both of you!"

The new voice has both women looking towards the source. Rei turns halfway, keeping her eye on Minako even still. Her eyes soften at the sight of Usagi. The girl takes a tentative step forward, "R- Rei please..."

Rei glares over at Minako, "You told her to come didn't you."

Minako shakes her head, "I didn't know what you would do."

Turning her gaze back to Usagi, Rei smiles to her. "Don't worry Usagi. In a moment this will all be over." She turns completely back to Minako and brings her hand up, readying another Burning Mandala. "I won't let her seduce you and take away what we have!"

"I would never do that! I love Usagi!"

That's all it takes to make that anger inside of Rei burn all the brighter. It's the ignition that sends the attack sprawling away from her fingertips and straight for Minako.

Initially.

A flurry of light and sparkles has both young women staring at Sailor Moon as she relaxes her stance. She puts the tiara back onto her forehead and turns to Rei. Her blue skirt quivers about her thighs as she takes half a step towards the dark haired girl. "Rei..."

But she's already realized it. Blocking that attack has shattered Rei; who can only stand there staring at Usagi. "You..." She can barely get the words out. Her arms fall and hang at her sides. "You choose her?"

Usagi takes a step towards her, "I'm… I'm sorry Rei. I love you but-"

"But you don't! You saved _her_. How could you let her trick you!?"

Minako tries to move forward, to get to Usagi and keep her close. She hopes to talk, to keep Rei's mind off of attacking. But she can't stop the recoil from Rei's accusation and the words that she retorts with. "I didn't do anything Rei. Maybe you did!"

Rei merely stares at them both and begins to lift her arms. She can't take it – she won't accept it. That's _her_ Usagi and they love each other more than life itself. She lifts her eyes to Usagi's, watching as those blue orbs widen with fear.

Usagi runs forward without a second thought. Her boots clack against the ground until she skids to a halt, gently slamming into Rei. She wraps her arms around her, hugging her. "Please Rei, stop this!"

Blinking, she can't stop the tears that roll down her cheeks. She doesn't cancel her attack even with her limited movement. Instead, the ofudas she produces do just what she plans. As she kisses the top of Usagi's head, she places one of the ofuda onto Usagi. It's only then that she holds onto the blonde.

Fire licks at the ofudas and Minako can do nothing but scream, "Rei, don't! Please don't!"

Rei burrows her face into those blonde tresses, "I'll always love you Usagi."

The roar of the fire that surges forth consumes everything and every one. Save for Minako as she drops to her knees, tears pouring down her face. Her hands slap against the ground as she hangs her head. She can't look at it – can't bare to acknowledge the sight of them being taken away by that fire.


End file.
